1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for compensation of the out-of-balance condition of a rotating body, such as a data acquisition device of a tomography apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An x-ray computed tomography apparatus is known from German OS 101 08 065. A data acquisition device or gantry, mounted such that it can be rotated around a horizontal rotational axis, is accommodated in a stationary mount. A sensor to detect an out-of-balance (unbalanced) condition of the data acquisition device is provided on the stationary mount. The sensor is connected with a device to calculate the position or positions of the rotatable data acquisition device at which a compensation weight or weights should be applied to compensate the out-of-balance condition. The balancing can ensue without the use of a specific balancing device, but a trained person is required to implement the balancing procedure, in particular for correct application of the compensation weights. The balancing procedure requires, among other things, a partial demounting of parts of the x-ray computed tomography apparatus. This procedure thus is time-consuming and expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,151 as well as German Translation 698 04 817 T2 describe an apparatus for balancing of an instrument mounting. The mass of the instrument mounting and its out-of-balance condition are thereby determined.
German Utility Model 297 09 273 discloses a balancing device for balancing rotors. Two compensation rings with a defined out-of-balance condition are provided that can be attached to one another on the rotor at suitable relative positions for compensation of an out-of-balance condition of the rotor.
German PS 199 20 699 also discloses a method for balancing rotors. Two compensation rings respectively exhibiting a defined out-of-balance condition are mounted on the rotor. To compensate the out-of-balance condition, the relative positions of the compensation rings relative to one another can be changed. For this purpose, an attachment device of the compensation rings is released. The compensation rings are held by a pawl and the rotor is rotated by a predetermined angle relative to the compensation rings. The compensation rings are subsequently locked (arrested).
To ease the locking of such compensation rings, in German OS 199 20 698 it is disclosed to fix the rings in their relative positions by means of a spring-loaded locking device on the rotor. By means of an applied force, the compensation rings can be displaced in their relative positions relative to the rotor and naturally can be locked.
To ease the identification of the correct locking position of such compensation rings, in German Utility Model 298 23 562 discloses projecting markings onto the compensation elements by means of a marking device when the rotor is located in a compensation position.
German PS 197 29 172 discloses a method for continuous compensation of an out-of-balance rotor. The out-of-balance condition of the rotor is measured by means of an out-of-balance measurement device. For compensation of the out-of-balance condition, the rotor has a number of compensation chambers filled with compensation fluid and disposed at different relative rotor positions. To compensate the out-of-balance condition, the quantity of the compensation fluid in the compensation chambers is increased or reduced in a suitable manner.
German Utility Model 299 13 630 concerns an apparatus for compensation of an out-of-balance condition in a machine tool or balancing machine. The balancing machine is thereby balanced using counterweight rotors and the position of the counterweight rotors is stored. The balancing machine is subsequently re-balanced with a component incorporated therein by displacement of the counterweight rotors. The out-of-balance condition of the component can be inferred from the deviating position of the counterweight rotors without and with the component.
German OS 197 43 577 and German OS 197 43 578 disclose a method for balancing a rotating body. Compensation masses that can be radially displaced and/or displaced in terms of their relative positions with respect to the rotating body are attached to the rotating body. At the beginning of the method, the compensation masses are initially brought into a zero position in which the vectors generated by them mutually cancel. The out-of-balance condition of the rotating body is subsequently measured and compensated by suitable shifting of the compensation masses.
The implementation of the methods known according to the prior art typically requires technically trained personnel. Independent of this, some of the known methods are not suited for balancing of a measurement device of tomography apparatuses.